The present invention relates to a retracting apparatus which is provided with a fixed body and a moving body supported to the fixed body so as to freely move in a predetermined range, and when the moving body moves from one moving end position or another moving end position in a direction of the another moving end position or in a direction of the one moving end position, and reaches an automatic retract position a predetermined distance apart from the another moving end position or the one moving end position, is automatically retracted to the another moving end position or the one moving end position, such as a drawer apparatus, a sliding door apparatus or the like.
Conventionally, as this kind of retracting apparatus, there is a closing apparatus for a drawer which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-23763.
The closing apparatus for the drawer is a closing apparatus for a drawer which is constituted by supporting rails firmly attached to the drawer, a plurality of load transmission rails mounted to the supporting rails or between the supporting rails and the like. The closing apparatus for the drawer is constituted by an inclined portion 103 which is mounted to a furniture main body and is operated by a spring 101 and a driving pin 102 mounted to the drawer, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, and is structured such that the inclined portion 103 is guided by a guide track 106 formed by a groove or the like and constituted by a forward arch portion 104 and a straight portion 105 adjacent to the arch portion 104, and the inclined portion 103 is held by the arch portion 104 in accordance with a self locking method.
In this case, reference numerals 107 and 017 denote bolts which are fixed to the inclined portion 103 and slide along the arch portion 104.
Since the drawer closing apparatus mentioned above is structured such that the inclined portion 103 is self locked by the forward arch portion 104 of the guide track 106, the self locking is easily cancelled, so that there is a risk that the inclined portion 103 is retracted by the spring 101 without intention. Accordingly, it is necessary that a recovering mechanism is provided for recovering the retraction. As a result, there is a problem that a structure of the apparatus is complex and a cost increase is generated.
Further, in order to effectively self lock, a mounting position of an end portion of the spring 101 to the inclined portion 103 is important (in accordance with the mounting position, the self locking may not be achieved, or the self locking may be easily cancelled). Accordingly, there is a problem that an adjustment is complex.